The present invention relates to devices for supporting microphones structured to receive sound from a harmonica.
Musicians frequently desire to play a harmonica simultaneously with another instrument (for example, a guitar). In such cases, a mechanism must be provided for holding or securing the harmonica in a desired position with respect to the musician's mouth. In addition, it is frequently necessary to position and secure a microphone adapted for receiving sounds from a harmonica at a predetermined distance from the harmonica or in contact with the harmonica. This positioning may be difficult to maintain while the harmonica is being played. Thus, a need exists for a mechanism and method for securing a harmonica and a suitable microphone in a desired position with respect to each other while the harmonica is being played.